E-mail is a space for communicating electronic information on network provided for network clients by an electronic network post office. The E-mail has the function of storing, receiving and sending electronic information, and is an important tool for information communication on the internet. Through the E-mail, a user may receive and send a mail anytime and anywhere, which greatly facilitates lives of people.
One common mode of an E-mail service is an E-mail service in which a web is used as an interface, in the mode, a login page of the E-mail may be accessed by a web browser; data such as a username and a password may be filled in a login menu of the login page, submission buttons such as “Login” may be clicked to realize the login of the E-mail, and then the operations of receiving and sending a mail may be executed.
However, in the above login process, the user is required to input the username and password via a keyboard every time he or she logs in, and thus a lot of user's operations are required to complete the login. In order to save the user's operation, some web browsers provide the function of auto login of the E-mail, wherein once the user have pre-set his or her username and the corresponding password, an “Auto-login” button provided by the browser may be clicked directly to log in his or her E-mail, without having to open the login interface first and then fill the data such as username and password in the input box.
The following manner may be usually used when automatically logging in the E-mail in the prior art: first, a developer manually analyzes the login menu of the login page, submits menu data and target URL (Universal Resource Locator) which are required in the login request, and acquires a data format needed in the login; then the developer constructs a simulative login menu based on the analysis of above data, in which when the user clicks the “Auto-login” button, data such as a pre-stored username and password are filled into the simulative login menu and submitted to the target URL so as to complete the auto login of the E-mail.
However, the inventor of the present patent has found in the implementation of the invention that at least the following problems occur when using the above manner to realize the auto login of the E-mail: the login pages of almost each of E-mails are different, thus, it is required to re-analyze the login interface for every supported E-mail and construct a corresponding simulative login menu, thereby complicating the process of sorting data.
Therefore, the technical problem that is needed to be solved by the person skilled in the art currently is how to avoid the complicated process of sorting data during the auto login process for an account.